On a rack which a server is mounted, a device other than a server can be mounted. A console drawer which can be mounted on such a rack is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-104398.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are explanatory views of a conventional method for mounting a switch device on a rack.
Plural ports 14 are provided in a switch device 10.
Brackets 20x and 30x are respectively secured to both sides of the switch device 10.
The brackets 20x and 30x are respectively secured to columns 110 and 120 defining the rack by the use of screws S and nuts N.
Therefore, the switch device 10 is mounted on the rack.
However, the brackets 20x and 30x attached to the switch device 10 are directly secured to the columns 110 and 120 of the rack, respectively.
For this reason, to secure the brackets 20x and 30x to the rack, it is necessary to engage the screw S with the nut N while the switch device 10 is being supported.
In such a method, it is necessary to perform multiple operations at the same time.
It is thus difficult for an operator alone to perform a mounting operation.
Further, devices mounted on such a rack are connected to each other through a cable.
For this reason, the cable may interfere with the device mounted on the rack.